1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical fiber connection unit provided with a circulation path for allowing coolant to circulate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber connection adapters for optically connecting a plurality of optical fibers to one another have been known (for example, Patent Document 1). Further, devices having a laser beam path selecting means for selectively guiding an incident laser beam to a plurality of optical fibers have been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 2009-103838 and 2000-263270).
In a laser machining system, an optical fiber connection unit for relaying a laser beam generated by a laser oscillator to an optical fiber is used. In such an optical fiber connection unit, the received laser beam can generate heat in components of the optical fiber connection unit. Conventionally, a technology for efficiently eliminating heat generated in the optical fiber connection unit without contaminating optical components due to, for example, water leakage has been required.
Further, it has conventionally been necessary to monitor and control the ambient temperature, humidity, and coolant temperature, to prevent dew condensation from occurring when a cooling operation is performed. When coolant is introduced from the outside, it is required to lay a member, such as a coolant supply pipe, and accordingly, a location where an optical fiber connection unit is installed is restricted. Thus, an optical fiber connection unit, an installation location of which is not restricted, has been required.